Algo en común
by acm2099
Summary: Una historia, un pasado, un momento... Ellos siempre tendrán algo en común.
1. The firts time

**Capítulo I**

**The first time**

* * *

Dave levantó su vaso y bebió un poco de agua. El camarero del Scandals le había lanzado una mirada curiosa cuando llegó y pidió un vaso agua con hielo. Era raro estar en allí y no beber alcohol pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no necesitaba nada de valor líquido para ser él mismo. Después del intento de suicidio se habían derrumbado demasiadas cosas: el matrimonio de sus padres, su último año de escuela y toda su confianza. Sin embargo, la paciencia de su padre le había mostrado el camino, le había dado las armas para empezar de nuevo: sus padres se habían divorciado, él se había ido a vivir con su padre y un pequeño instituto a las afueras de Dayton le había recibido para revalidar su último año. Lo único que le faltaba era la confianza en sí mismo pero esperaba que el tiempo y la distancia le facilitaran recuperarla. Esa noche sólo quería ver gente divertirse, ver a los chicos intentado ligarse entre sí y tal vez bailar un poco.

Una conmoción en la pista de baile le llamó la atención. Se levantó de inmediato en cuanto vio quién la provocaba. Kurt se tambaleaba en la pista mientras un tipo le jalaba hacia él.

—Kurt, ¿todo bien? —El tipo que sostenía a Kurt no era para nada del tipo de su novio.

—¿David? —Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron y el tipo que lo sostenía se alejó de él—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí? —Los chicos empezaron a alejarse dejándolos solos.

Kurt había mantenido su promesa y durante todos esos meses se habían comunicado por teléfono y, de vez en cuando, se habían visto en la cafetería. Dave podía decir que eran amigos. Se habían contado grandes secretos y él se enteró de que ese año no había sido el mejor para Kurt Hummel. Después de no ingresar en NYADA, Kurt había decidido quedarse en Lima y esperar un año más para cumplir su sueño. Eso le había traído diversos problemas. Lima, Ohio, era demasiado pequeña para alguien con el ingenio de Kurt. Su novio había estado demasiado ocupado en su último curso como prestarle mucha atención y eso les había llevado a discutir más de lo normal; Dave había sido testigo de algunas de sus peleas por teléfono. Sin embargo, no habían roto. Kurt aún amaba a Blaine Anderson y al parecer Anderson también adoraba a Kurt. Aunque esto último era sencillo porque, ¿quién no lo adoraba después de haberlo conocido?

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí. —Dave le pasó un brazo por los hombros y salieron del local—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí sólo? ¿Otra pelea con Blaine? —Kurt suspiró abrazándose más Dave y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Otra más pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Hoy quería festejar. Por fin me han aceptado en NYADA. —Dave levantó el rostro de Kurt y le sonrió. Era un sueño cumplido.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. Te mereces brillar como la gran estrella que eres. Algún día tendré que pagar una fortuna por verte. —Kurt dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y de pronto enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Dave atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Vamos a festejar, David. Llévame a festejar. —Dave tragó saliva. Los ojos de Kurt eran imposibles de ignorar. Nunca había podido hacer nada contra esa poderosa mirada que tan pronto le mostraba rabia como deseo, lo que le gritaba en ese momento—. No quiero ir a casa. Blaine debe haberme llamado como mil veces para disculparse y no quiero lidiar con eso justo ahora.

Había intentado no sentirse así, olvidar esas sensaciones, fingir que Kurt no le gustaba, que no estaba enamorado de él, pero había sido inútil. Antes, cuando no lo conocía, amaba su pasión, su fortaleza y ese orgullo que mostraba a cada paso. Cuando se hicieron amigos no pudo dejar de admirar cada parte de la personalidad de Kurt Hummel: su aparente fragilidad, su intensa amabilidad y su pasión por lograr cada sueño aunque pareciera imposible de alcanzar.

—Kurt…

Kurt le besó y Dave perdió cualquier seguridad sobre sus palabras. Se entregó al beso dejando que sus labios reconocieran los de Kurt, que la pasión se instalara entre ellos hasta hacerse imposible. La lengua de Kurt se movía sobre sus labios y Dave gimió por el contacto. Apretó más el cuerpo de Kurt sintiéndolo e intentando memorizar cada segundo de esa maravillosa sensación de pasión.

—Vamos —le dijo Kurt cuando se separaron.

Dave condujo siguiendo las órdenes de Kurt. Llegaron a un pequeño motel, austero y discreto. Dave pagó en efectivo y cogió la llave. Estaba nervioso. Kurt en cambio parecía decidido a disfrutar de su noche. El cuarto no era muy distinto al motel. Era sobrio y con cortinas rojas. Dave tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Kurt le tomó amablemente del rostro y le besó con suavidad dejando que los nervios de Dave se drenaran poco a poco. Al sentir los labios de Kurt sobre el cuello gimió. Ésa era su noche, ése era su momento con Kurt, y se decidió a disfrutar cada segundo.

Se desnudaron poco a poco. Dave disfrutaba de la piel pálida de Kurt mientras éste parecía encantado con el vello del pecho de Dave. Kurt era fuego y su pasión encendía a Dave más allá de cualquier límite. Dave se dejaba llevar acariciándole también pero quería llegar al final, quería que su primera vez fuera con Kurt.

—Kurt… Yo…

—Seré gentil, lo prometo. Joder, David, eres demasiado para mí. Sólo quiero hacerte ver estrellas.

La voz de Kurt era sedosa. Dave gimió cuando sintió unos suaves dedos haciendo círculos sobre su entrada. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado pero Kurt tenía lubricante y le estaba preparando. Dave estaba tan duro que tenía miedo de venirse antes de que Kurt entrara en él. Y es que todo era demasiado excitante: los besos, las palabras de Kurt en su oído susurrándole lo bien que se sentía… Kurt terminó de prepararle y poco a poco le fue penetrando. Dave cerró los ojos mientras sus manos iban a las nalgas de Kurt para incitarle a entrar más adentro. Kurt fue suave al principio pero el deseo les pudo y sus cuerpos demandaron más. Se besaban intensamente mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más furiosas. Kurt gemía el nombre de David sobre los besos y los jadeos. Dave quería masturbarse pero las manos de Kurt se lo impidieron. Aumentó el ritmo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban. Todos los músculos de Kurt eran más visibles mientras se contraían con fuerza. Se corrieron al mismo tiempo gritando de puro éxtasis.

* * *

Kurt tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que había bebido como un cosaco. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba, aunque sabía que era en una cama. Sólo esperaba no haber llamado a Blaine con esa borrachera. Lentamente abrió los ojos y el dolor de cabeza se multiplicó por diez. Esa no era su casa, ni la de Blaine. Esas horribles cortinas rojas sólo podían estar en un lugar... Se giró en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y solo.

—Mierda. —Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué coño había hecho?

La puerta se abrió poco a poco y Kurt no supo si correr o gritar de miedo. Cuando vio a Dave entrando con dos vasos en las manos todas las imágenes de la noche anterior le alcanzaron en una avalancha de momentos lujuriosos. Kurt se avergonzó sumamente por su comportamiento y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta. Aunque sabía que era ridículo, que Dave ya le había visto completamente desnudo.

—Pensé que aún estarías dormido. —Dave le tendió uno de los vasos—. Es café, no es muy recomendable en tu estado pero imaginé que te gustaría tener algo fuerte cuando despertases. —Dave le sonreía y era esa bonita sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos brillasen—. Seguro que quieres darte una ducha. ¿Te incomoda que me quede aquí? —Kurt no sabía qué decir. Sabía que su comportamiento era completamente infantil pero Dave estaba completamente vestido, ya duchado y viéndose perfectamente.

—David… —La sonrisa de Dave se ensanchó.

—No importa, te espero en el coche. No creo que quieras permanecer aquí más de lo indispensable. —Dave se marchó dejado a Kurt confundido y terriblemente mortificado por lo que habían hecho.

Kurt se levantó lentamente de la cama y se fue a la ducha intentando despejar su mente pero, sobre todo, esperando que el agua fría le diera algo de tranquilidad.

Después de salir de la habitación caminó por el estacionamiento. Dave estaba en su coche con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción. Kurt se sintió terriblemente mal. No quería tener ese tipo de conversación con Dave. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo había podido llegar eso? ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Subió al coche esperando que Dave hablara primero pero eso no sucedió; simplemente le sonrió, encendió el coche y salieron del motel.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso y tranquilo. Dave seguía cantando y parecía tan feliz que a Kurt le rompía el corazón. Cuando llegaron Kurt no bajó de inmediato, se quedó quieto y sin saber qué decir.

—David…

—No tienes que decirme nada, Kurt. No espero nada de esto ni de ti. —Kurt boqueó y miró a Dave, que estaba sereno y tranquilo.

—No, David, esto no ha estado bien. Yo tengo novio y además me voy en un par de días y tú eres mi amigo… —Dave cogió las manos de Kurt entre las suyas.

—Kurt, gracias por haberme dado la mejor noche de mi vida. Deja de preocuparte. Yo no le voy a decir nada a Blaine y además me voy pasado mañana a Arizona con papá. Ésta sólo ha sido una noche de copas y nada más. Tú aún amas a Blaine y nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos.

Dave era demasiado compresivo, demasiado bueno, y la noche de copas, como él la había llamado, también había sido la mejor noche en la vida sexual de Kurt. Pero eso no podía decirlo ni quería aceptarlo. Lo miró a los ojos, tan brillantes y verdes, llenos de pura felicidad. Dave se atrevió a besarle suavemente pero Kurt no le permitió retirarse y profundizó el beso apretando las manos sobre las de Dave. El beso era delicioso y Dave terriblemente reconfortante y maravillosamente apasionado. Quería guardar ese momento para sí mismo. Nadie más lo sabría, sólo él. Y eso era lo mejor.

—David… Me habría gustado que todo hubiese sido diferente. Tal vez nosotros habríamos sido…

—No tiene caso, Kurt. Somos lo que somos y esto que ha pasado será sólo un secreto entre tú y yo.

Kurt no quería alejarse de Dave. Se lanzó hacia él para un segundo beso tan maravilloso como todos los demás. Unos segundos después se separaron por fin.

—¿Por qué te vas a Arizona? —_Arizona, tan jodidamente lejos de Nueva York,_ pensó Kurt.

—Beca deportiva. Saldré de Lima para no regresar nunca. Esa era la primera parte del sueño, ¿recuerdas? —Los ojos de Kurt se nublaron. No quería llorar pero le dolía un poco haber tenido una muestra del _hubiera_ y tener que regresar a la realidad.

—¿Seguiremos en contacto? —Dave le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

—Tanto como puedas. Serás una gran estrella y no sé si tendrás tiempo para hablar con un viejo amigo.

—Para ti, siempre.

Unos minutos después Kurt bajó del coche. No entró a su casa hasta ver a Dave alejarse por la calle. Se sentía extraño. El perfume de Dave aún estaba en su ropa, era como tenerlo todavía con él. Sin embargo, algo le decía que su promesa de mantenerse en contacto no se cumpliría al cien por ciento. El móvil le empezó a vibrar dentro de la chaqueta. Lo cogió y suspiró cuando vio el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla. Se limpió el rostro, respiró para tranquilizarse y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Hola. —Tenía que regresar a su vida normal.

_Sonríe como si fuera tu intención._

* * *

_**Este es el segundo de tres Kurtofsky que escribí para estas vacaciones. Esta es una historia muy especial. Es un mpreg de Glee, que tiene como pareja principal a Dave y Kurt.**_

_**Estoy nerviosa por eso, ustedes saben que yo más o menos me inicie con los mpreg en Harry Potter y me gustan pero es más sencillo explicar lo inexplicable por medio de la magia. Sin embargo aquí hay otro tipo de explicación y es otro tipo de historia. No sé como lo vayan a tomar ustedes, la verdad es que espero sus opiniones. El fic tiene 6 capítulos, serán semanales y… espero que les guste.**_

_**Mil gracias a Winter por tanto cariño, paciencia y evitar los comas diabéticos a pesar de que casi se los provoco.**_

_**PD: Nos vamos a ver antes del viernes con otro Kurtofsky :$**_


	2. Preggers

**Capítulo II**

**Preggers**

* * *

—Hijo, ¿todo bien?

Dave no pudo responder a su padre porque seguía vomitando. Tenía varios días sintiéndose terrible por las mañanas. Al principio no había querido decirle nada a su padre para no preocuparle pero no podía seguir así, menos cuando era tan evidente.

Unos minutos después Dave estaba mojándose la cara para refrescarse un poco; aún sentía el estomago revuelto. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la causa de su malestar y ya había tenido que faltar a varios de sus entrenamientos matutinos. Daba gracias a que sus calificaciones estuvieran de lo mejor porque así no tenía tantos problemas con la universidad. Se reunió con su padre en la cocina. El solo olor al desayuno le hizo estremecer de asco.

—Lo siento. Creo que no estoy muy bien. —Paul enarcó su ceja derecha. Dave sabía que venía un regaño.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo? —Dave no dijo nada y la boca de su padre se contrajo en una línea—. David…

—Un par de semanas. —Paul negó. Dave odiaba preocupar a su padre.

—¿Un par de semanas? El entrenador me llamó hace tres semanas para decirme que estabas faltando a los entrenamientos. Con esta son cuatro semanas, Dave. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a hablar conmigo, hijo? —Dave bajó el rostro y de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar—. Vamos a ir con la doctora Taylor para que te revise y salir de dudas. No es normal esto que te pasa.

—Papá…

—No. Me vas a hacer caso. Ya he llamado a la universidad y te tomarás el día libre. La doctora Taylor nos verá por la tarde.

Dave sólo bebió algo de café y se fue a su habitación. Intentó pensar en la posible causa de su malestar. Tenía algo de miedo; la familia de su madre era bastante propensa a desarrollar cáncer y ésa era parte de su herencia genética.

Estuvo intranquilo toda la mañana. Su mente iba hacia diferentes lugares, entre ellos Kurt. Lo habían intentado, hablarse, escribirse, pero las obligaciones de Kurt le impedían estar en contacto tanto como querían y ya pasaban varias semanas sin saber de él. Claro que Dave conservaba el recuerdo de su primera vez y de los besos con Kurt dentro del coche. No es que le guardara luto ni nada, ya había flirteado con algunos chicos, pero su primera vez se había ganado un sitio especial en su mente. No sólo había sido maravillosa, también había sido con el hombre que quería.

Cuando la hora de la cita llegó, Dave se obligó a tranquilizarse. Pasara lo que pasara lo sortearía. La doctora Taylor era la médico de su equipo y con los meses se había vuelto una buena amiga de su padre. Era un poco más joven que él y bastante seria pero Dave tenía esperanzas de que entre ellos apareciera algún interés más allá del amistoso. La doctora Taylor le hizo algunas preguntas y le revisó. Dave seguía nervioso, sobre todo cuando la doctora no le dio un diagnostico de lo que le pasaba.

—Todo parece ir bien, Dave, pero no es normal que tengas esos malestares. Ordenaré unos exámenes químicos y espero que eso nos dé alguna luz. Vengan mañana a primera hora y por la tarde ya tendremos los resultados. Por lo pronto, te suspenderé de cualquier práctica deportiva hasta saber lo que te pasa.

—No, doctora Taylor. Me van a echar del equipo si sigo así. —La mujer lo miró severamente.

—Lo primero es tu salud, Dave. Si alguien te quiere echar del equipo abogaré por ti. Necesito que estés tranquilo. Por lo pronto, te daré algo para los mareos.

* * *

Esa noche no pudo dormir; las imágenes de su madre le atormentaban. Algo le decía que no estaba del todo bien sentirse así. A primera hora fue con su padre al hospital. Los exámenes fueron extensos con muchas muestras de sangre y mucho miedo acumulado en el cuerpo. Las horas para reunirse con la doctora Taylor se le antojaron eternas. Al llegar al consultorio, Dave pudo ver la cara de la doctora Taylor aún más seria.

—Doctora, ¿ya tiene los resultados? —Paul estaba tanto o más preocupado que Dave.

—Sí. —La médico miró de nuevo los resultados. Dave sabía que algo estaba muy mal—. Me temo que existe una anomalía.

—¿Es cáncer? —no pudo evitar preguntar—. Mi abuelo y dos de mis tíos por el lado materno murieron de cáncer.

—Tenemos que hacer más exámenes, Dave. He decidido internarte y empezar hoy mismo. —Paul se aclaró la garganta. Estaba muy pálido y desconcertado.

—¿Es grave? —El rostro de la doctora Taylor se suavizó.

—No adelantemos juicios. Necesitamos más pruebas y que ustedes se mantengan positivos.

Los nuevos estudios movilizaron a medio mundo y la doctora Taylor no se despegó de ellos ni un segundo y evaluó cada pequeña cosa que le hicieron a Dave. Para el final de ese día, tanto él como su padre estaban exhaustos y preocupados. Además los Karofsky no podían disimular su desagrado por los hospitales. El aroma a estéril les ponía de malas; a ambos les recordaba la última vez que Dave había estado internado en un hospital y ése no era un recuerdo para nada bonito.

La primera hora de la mañana los encontró despiertos. Habían estado hablando casi toda lo noche, contándose historias y riendo. Había sido la mejor forma de tranquilizarse. Al escuchar la voz de la doctora Taylor, Paul abrazó a su hijo y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante que significaba _estoy aquí para ti, como siempre_.

—Dave, Paul, ya tengo todos los resultados y la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. —La doctora Taylor no era una mujer que se fuera por las ramas así que Dave estuvo seguro de que lo que le pasaba era serio—. En los primeros estudios que le realizaron a Dave había una considerable elevación de una hormona. Lo consideré completamente anormal y por eso ordené esta nueva serie de estudios. Sin embargo, lo que he descubierto me ha superado. Dave, hay una mutación en tu cuerpo, algo que nunca se había visto y que hasta hoy creíamos imposible. —Dave no se movió, sentía su respiración pausada y el miedo del resultado—. Estás esperando un hijo.

Tanto Dave como Paul se quedaron petrificados. Casi se echan a reír pero la cara seria de la doctora Taylor se lo impidió.

—Eso es… No… Yo no puedo... No tengo el equipo necesario. —La lógica le decía a Dave que todo eso era una locura.

—Sí, bueno. Yo ya he pasado por esa fase —dijo la doctora Taylor mirando en el expediente de Dave—. Al parecer tu cuerpo desarrolló una especie de _equipo_, como tú lo has llamado. El producto está alojado en la cavidad abdominal, protegido y alimentado por ti. Repito: esto es una anormalidad, Dave. No sé si tu cuerpo ya contaba con ella antes o si se ha desarrollado debido al cambio hormonal de la adolescencia. Es imposible para mí dar un diagnostico de cuándo se originó pero el hecho es que existe. —Dave se sentía como si hubiese sido arrollado por un tren—. Será fácil extraerlo pero habrá que revisar tus niveles hormonales después de hacerlo para ver qué tratamiento seguir…

—¿Extraerlo? —preguntó su padre, que se veía tan afectado como Dave.

—Como si fuera un tumor —le respondió la doctora con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

—¿Puede llegar a termino? —preguntó Dave casi sin querer.

—No lo sé. Esto es nuevo, Dave. No hay ni un solo registro de nada parecido. Es imposible responderte pero te aseguro que seguir puede ser peligroso para ti. —Dave se mordió el labio inferior. Era una locura pero si fuese posible, si hubiese una sola esperanza… Él no podía deshacerse de su hijo así como así.

—No quiero que extraiga nada….

—Dave…

—Lo siento, papá, pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad… No puedo hacerlo, papá. Esto es una locura pero si es real, si se puede lograr, habré matado a mi hijo. —Dave tragó saliva. Ese pensamiento venía de lo más profundo de su educación. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer religiosa que se había encargado de repetirle una y otra vez todo lo que era pecado. Pero más que eso, Dave estaba convencido de que si podía tenía que darle una oportunidad para vivir. Si era posible, haría todo por lograrlo.

—Dave, quiero que entiendas que tomar esa decisión es peligroso. No sabemos cómo va a seguir reaccionando tu cuerpo ni si tu organismo pueda soportarlo. Te lo reitero, es una anormalidad, una mutación de tu sistema endocrino. Científicamente es un hallazgo que puede poner en peligro tu vida para nada, porque la verdad es que no sabemos si el producto puede llegar a término.

Dave notó que temblaba de miedo pero se obligó a calmarse. Era la decisión más importante de su vida. Ya había sido un cobarde antes y no quería serlo más. Necesitaba tomar la decisión correcta y en el fondo sabía que no podría vivir tranquilo si no hiciera todo lo posible para que su hijo naciera. Era tonto y casi increíble pero mientras la doctora Taylor le estaba llamando producto, él ya pensaba en un hijo o hija. Observó a su padre. Si algo le pasaba le dejaría sólo pero Paul le había enseñado a hacer siempre lo correcto.

—No importa, doctora. Quiero intentarlo. —Su voz fue firme. Su padre simplemente soltó un trémulo suspiro.

—Bien, entonces tendrás que estar en observación las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Tendrá que quedarse aquí? No quisiera que mi hijo fuese tratado como un experimento. —La doctora Taylor sonrió condescendiente.

—No lo será. Nadie en el hospital sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que pasa con Dave. Mantuve los resultados para mí. Yo tampoco quiero hacer de esto un circo así que creo que lo mejor será que ustedes se muden a mi casa, allí podré revisar a Dave a cada paso. No quiero mentirles, no tengo ni idea de lo que va a suceder. Esto es algo nuevo para todos. —Paul se frotó el rostro con desesperación; parecía que todo lo estaba rebasando poco a poco—. ¿Quieres un calmante, Paul?

—No, yo sólo… Joder, no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

—Papá, tal vez tú no quieras…

—¿Estar contigo en esto? No pienses tonterías, hijo. Sólo estoy preocupado, loco por la noticia. No sé cómo conservas la calma. Me preocupas enormemente y no sé si dejarte seguir con esto es también una locura. Sólo sé que no quiero perderte y que tampoco quiero cargar con la idea de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

—Creo que lo mejor es dejarles que hablen a solas. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme. Y mi propuesta sigue en pie. Soy una mujer de ciencia y no les mentiré, saber esto me abruma pero también despierta mi curiosidad.

Dave agradeció hasta cierto punto que la doctora Taylor fuera tan honesta. Ella les había dejado todas las cartas sobre la mesa y no escondía ninguna doble intención.

—Es Kurt Hummel, ¿cierto? —Dave miró a su padre sin entender—. El otro… El… Tú y él… —Paul cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego habló más tranquilo—. El otro… padre es Kurt Hummel, ¿verdad? —Dave asintió—. ¿Ustedes…?

—No, papá. Fue cosa de una noche, antes de irnos de Ohio. Él no tiene ni idea de nada de esto.

—¿Vas a decirle?

—No tiene caso, papá. Él está en Nueva York viviendo su sueño. ¿Qué caso tiene interrumpirle cuando ni siquiera sabemos si esto es posible? —Paul asintió.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Voy a estar contigo, hijo. Creo que sólo necesito hacerme a la idea y después todo será más fácil, espero.

—Lo sé, papá. Gracias.

Al día siguiente ya estaban en la casa de la doctora Taylor. Dave abandonó el equipo por lo que restaba del año y su padre tuvo que ajustarse para cubrir los gastos de la universidad. Día a día, la doctora Taylor le revisaba y analizaba. Dave estaba dispuesto a luchar a pesar del incremento de peso, del estrés por tener que mantener las calificaciones y el resto los problemas. Estaba intentando hacer algo que todo el mundo consideraba imposible y cada nueva etapa era un triunfo para todos. Tres meses después, Dave empezaba a sentirse más confiado con respecto a su futuro hijo.

Una tarde, mientras terminaba los deberes, recibió una visita que jamás pensó tener. En la puerta principal de la casa de la doctora Taylor se encontraba Azimio J. Adams.

* * *

_**Un capítulo más y espero que les guste. Sé que les sorprende un poco que haya sido Dave y no Kurt pero no creo que exista una regla sobre eso, además, es parte de mi labor por humanizar más al personaje de Dave que es un chico bueno pero confundido y que al final del capítulo anterior decide dejar todo atrás y empezar una vida nueva sin temores, sin culpas y sin mentiras. Y se encuentra con esta situación en su vida donde tiene que enfrentar una nueva aventura.**_

_**Estos tres fics Kurtofsky son mi pequeña manera de decirle adiós a la posibilidad de una buena historia para Dave Karofsky en la serie original. Max Adler no regresa a Glee para la cuarta temporada. Lo cual, por un lado me entristece pero por el otro me alegra por Max, tal vez así pueda conseguir un lugar en una serie donde exploten todo su talento. Es un buen actor y se merece una buena oportunidad, oportunidad que no tendrá en Glee.**_

_**En la serie no va a pasar nunca pero los fics siguen siendo míos y juego con ellos haciendo lo que sea. En ocasiones es gratificante, en otras… bueno… es complicado captar su atención. Como yo lo veo, hay dos tipos de historias, las que escribes para compartir con todo mundo y las que escribes en especial para alguien. Tengo mis historias así, hay historias que escribí para alguien en especial porque sé que sólo esa persona las apreciaría y esas historias pues jamás las voy a publicar. Y las otras historias, las que escribes pensando compartir con los demás, que por lo regular resultan ser menos apreciadas.**_

_**Así que pongo a su disposición está segunda parte, este Kurtofsky fuera de lo común, ojalá puedan decirme que les parece.**_

_**Nos vemos el lunes con Aquel primer beso.**_

_**Un abrazo, mil gracias a la guapa Winter por hacer su magia. **_


	3. Comeback

** Comeback**

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando comenzó el curso para Dave fue una sorpresa tremenda ver a Azimio en su mismo equipo de la universidad; al parecer su amigo había conquistado la misma beca deportiva. Azimio no le había dirigido la palabra y Dave se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. En la escuela, por lo regular, se veían muy poco así que no estaba seguro del porqué de la visita de su ex mejor amigo.

—Yo… quiero… —Azimio se veía bastante raro dudando de sus palabras. Dave lo recordaba a la perfección y él no era un tipo que cuidara mucho lo que decía—. He venido a hablar contigo, tío.

—¿Hablar? Creo que dejaste muy claras tus ideas hace tiempo, gracias. Aún recuerdo a la perfección eso de _puto chupa pollas, quémate en el infierno._ —Azimio enrojeció.

—Sí, bueno. Vengo a disculparme por eso. Yo…

—Ya pasó, Azimio. Gracias pero no necesito esto ahora. —Dave estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Azimio lo detuvo.

—Tío, en serio, quiero hablar contigo. Coño, que tienes meses sin ir al entrenamiento. Dicen que estás enfermo y yo… —Dave empujó más la puerta—. Que fui un imbécil, un cabrón…

—Ya. —Dave abrió la puerta de golpe—. ¿Y hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? No estoy muriéndome si es lo que piensas.

—Ronny, mi novia. Su hermano… murió. Unos chicos le molestaban en la escuela. No era maricón, digo _gay_, sólo era un chico raro, ¿sabes? Como ese tío de la silla de ruedas y… Mira, lo entendí tarde, ¿ok? Y no me justifico pero, cabrón, nos bañábamos juntos, más de una vez dormimos en la misma cama y… Ahora sé que es una mierda de prejuicio pero me dio miedo. Entiendo que no soy tu tipo pero… Joder, sólo quiero saber si me puedes disculpar. Sé que fui una mierda de amigo, sé que estuvo mal. Te juro que cuando te vi quise acercarme pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ni qué decirte. Luego conocí a Ronny, poco a poco le conté la historia y ella me convenció para que viniese. De verdad estoy preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien. Tal vez más gordo que antes pero bien. —Dave entendió los motivos de Azimio pero no podía disculparle. No después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí… bueno. Tío, si quieres salir después, no sé, a tomar algo... Estoy viviendo en casa de Ronny. Su padre me alquiló un pequeño lugar. Me gustaría que la conocieras y…

—Ahora no, Az. De verdad que te agradezco que hayas hecho esto y me da gusto que hayas madurado pero no es el mejor momento para reconectar como amigos. Tal vez en un tiempo… —Azimio dio unos pasos para atrás visiblemente triste.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que lo lamento y que quiero ser el amigo que no fui. —Azimio le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y luego se fue.

Dave se sentía cansado, más de lo normal. Su conversación con Azimio lo había dejado completamente indispuesto para seguir de buenas. No entendía cómo había llegado a la puerta de su casa esperando que lo disculpara como si nada. Habían sido meses de horribles sufrimientos, incluso después de salir del hospital. La gente no le había recibido con los brazos abiertos y Azimio era la muestra de ello; incluso después de saber lo sucedido no se paró en su casa para hablar con él ni una sola vez. No hasta ese momento, hasta tanto tiempo después. Habían sido como hermanos, Azimio siempre había estado cuidado de él y viceversa. Dave no podía borrar de su mente las palabras de odio que le escribió. Porque Azimio ni siquiera había tenido los pantalones de decírselo en su cara.

Dave se dejó caer en el sofá con el libro de bioquímica en las manos y dormitó un poco. No se dio cuenta de cuando su padre entró en casa y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Dave se tomó un segundo para responder. Físicamente estaba agotado, mentalmente exhausto y moralmente golpeado.

—Bien, papá. —Paul le miró. A Dave se le antojaba que esa mirada podía penetrarle el alma. Se removió incomodo—. Azimio ha venido hace unas horas; quería disculparse conmigo.

—¿Y? —Dave se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo hacerlo, papá. Sería perdonar todas las cosas que pensó de mí y no puedo, simplemente no puedo. —Paul abrazó a su hijo con cariño.

—Creo que debería de intentarlo. Si Azimio ha venido hasta acá es por algo, porque de verdad está arrepentido. Ustedes siempre fueron grandes amigos y seguro que él quiere salvar esa amistad. —Dave negó.

—¿Y por qué no lo pensó antes? No, papá. Azimio me dejó solo cuando más le necesitaba, no dudó en humillarme, en lastimarme y ni siquiera sintió remordimientos. Ahora es demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo o para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Eddy dice que está verdaderamente arrepentido. —Dave se levantó para mirar el rostro de su padre.

—¿Te has estado viendo con el padre de Azimio?

—Viendo no pero hemos conversado un par de veces. Hace unas semanas llegó a la agencia para comprarme una flotilla entera de camiones para la empresa en la que trabaja y ése mismo día se disculpó por el comportamiento de Azimio. Me contó que pidió el cambio cuando Azimio fue aceptado en la universidad. Toda la familia está aquí. Me dijo que estábamos invitados a su casa. Yo decliné la invitación porque sabía que la idea no te iba a gustar mucho y entonces me contó lo mal que se sentía Azimio y que quería pedirte perdón. —Dave no sabía qué decir. Su idea seguía siendo la misma y también seguía sintiendo lo mismo: no podía disculpar a Azimio así como así.

—Lo siento, papá, pero no puedo. Tal vez después, cuando todo esté mejor. —Inconscientemente se frotó el abdomen y tragó saliva. Ya habían pasado un poco más de cuatro meses y las cosas estaban bien. La doctora Taylor le revisaba a diario y le daba todo tipo de vitaminas y tratamientos. Había aumentado de peso pero fuera de eso seguía igual que siempre.

—Sólo digo que podrías intentarlo. Tener amigos no es malo, salir con ellos, distraerte. Torrance y yo somos buena compañía pero creo que deberías seguir en contacto con chicos de tu edad. Últimamente la escuela ha sido tu mundo.

—Si no tengo la beca deportiva vamos a necesitar la escolar. Papá, estoy bien. Sólo quiero cuidarme y que todo salga bien. No veo nada de malo en ello. Además, no es como si pudiera contarle a Azimio que voy a tener un hijo. ¿Sabes lo que pensaría? De fijo no me bajaría de monstruo.

—No tienes por qué decírselo si no quieres. Sólo quiero verte contento, Dave, eso es todo. Y sabes que te apoyo en cualquier cosa que quieras y decidas. —Paul sonrió afable a su hijo.

—¿No te es un poco rara la forma en la tendrás a tu nieto? —Paul se rió.

—¿Rara? Creo que a los dos nos tomó por sorpresa. Ahora lo único que quiero es que todo salga bien para los dos. —Paul levantó lentamente la mano derecha y la colocó sobre el abdomen de Dave—. Tengo la misma ilusión que tú. Tal vez ésta sea la compensación por todas las angustias pasadas. —Paul quería creer eso a pesar de sentir un miedo terrible por la salud de su hijo.

* * *

Dave se decidió a convivir poco a poco cada vez más con Azimio. Fueron llamadas, salidas al cine, a jugar en casa…. Luego conoció a Ronny, que era una chica espectacular en muchos sentidos; además de bella era muy simpática. Se encargaba de poner a Azimio en su lugar y de hacerle bromas pesadas. Con Dave era muy dulce y al poco tiempo se ganó su confianza y su amistad. Así fue más sencillo que, con el paso de los meses, Dave fuera forjando una nueva amistad con Azimio. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo había madurado, de que de verdad le había pesado mucho lo sucedido en Ohio y, aunque no lo perdonó del todo, sí se descubrió confiando de nuevo en él, riendo con sus bromas y considerándole de nuevo como su mejor amigo.

—Tío, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido. —Dave bajó del coche con algo de esfuerzo. Se sentía un poco mal desde el medio día pero había intentado seguir con el resto de su periodo de exámenes.

—Estoy bien, Az, gracias. —Z lo miró de arriba a abajo y puso mala cara.

—No sé, tío. Siento que hoy algo anda mal contigo. —De pronto Dave sintió una fuerte punzada en el abdomen.

—Llama a mi padre y a la doctora Taylor.

Dave se llevó las manos al abdomen instintivamente a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada. Azimio de pronto se quedó frío antes de reaccionar, coger el móvil y llamar a su padre. Dave sintió que en su cuerpo el dolor se generalizaba y que le explotaba la cabeza. Vio negro y luego se desvaneció sin saber nada más.

* * *

—¿Cómo está, Torrance? —Paul se moría de los nervios. Su hijo había ingresado al hospital y nadie le decía nada. Sólo Azimio le acompañaba.

—Delicado. Vamos a entrar a quirófano. —Paul intentó mantener su mente enfocada, conocía lo suficiente a la doctora Taylor como para notar que le estaba diciendo sólo una parte de la verdad.

—Han pasado ocho meses. Aún no es tiempo. —No quería ser más claro cuando tenía a Azimio a su lado.

—Normalmente no sería tiempo pero con Dave es difícil saberlo. No podemos esperar más, debe nacer y tienes que firmarme esto. En cuanto esté fuera extirparé todo lo necesario para salvar la vida de Dave. —Paul no lo dudó; quería a su hijo vivo—. Te avisaré en cuanto la operación termine. —Sin más, Torrance Taylor desapareció por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

—¿Nacer? Señor, no entiendo. —Paul miró el rostro confundido de Azimio.

—Ahora no te lo puedo explicar, hijo. Más tarde lo haré, cuando todo haya salido bien. Porque todo tiene que salir bien, los dos tienen que estar bien. —No eran palabras al viento. Para Paul era una sentencia que se tenía que cumplir.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas. Las enfermeras iban y venían hablando con los médicos. Torrance había dispuesto las cosas para que se guardara silencio total sobre la condición de Dave. Estaba trabajando con personas cercanas a ella, gente que le debía favores, personas que tenían como único sustento su trabajo en el hospital de Torrance Taylor.

Incontables horas después, la doctora Taylor apareció con el semblante cansado e igual de serio que siempre.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Azimio en cuanto la vio llegar. Paul se acercó corriendo.

—Calma, calma, hombres. Dave está en terapia intensiva. —Paul palideció—. Ha perdido algo de sangre pero está estable. Extirpamos todo el material. Había algunas partes calcificadas y eso me hace pensar que pronto empezarían a tumorarse. —Paul estaba intentado controlar la respiración y mantenerse enfocado—. Ella está bien. —El rostro de Paul se iluminó. _Ella._ Era una niña—. Dave ha sido el que ha tenido más problemas. Lo quiero tener en observación por cuarenta y ocho horas y luego lo pasaré a terapia intermedia.

—Disculpen, ¿quién es ella? —Azimio les miraba sin entender.

—Torrance, por favor, explícale. Yo no tengo cabeza y aún menos puedo encontrar las palabras que usaste para decírnoslo. —Torrance palmeó el hombro de Paul.

—Yo se lo diré. Enseguida vendrá alguien para llevarte a verla. Azimio, acompáñame por favor.

Una de las enfermeras, la mejor amiga de Torrance, llegó hasta Paul y lo condujo a un área privada de los cuneros. Paul tragó saliva y se le detuvo corazón cuando la vio. Estaba sonrosada y tenía pelusa de pelo negro en la cabeza. Era preciosa. La colocaron entre sus brazos y Paul sintió que una pequeña lágrima le recorría el rostro. Era como tener a Dave de nuevo entre los brazos. Unos minutos después levantó la vista, aún embelesado con su nieta. Azimio los miraba desde una de las ventanas. Paul dejó a la pequeña en el cunero y salió para hablar con él.

—¿Estás bien? —Azimio tenía la vista fija en el cunero.

—¿Es la hija de Dave? —Paul asintió—. Él… —Azimio abría y cerraba los ojos y boqueaba un poco sin poder hablar—. Es… Él… —Azimio tomó aire para calmarse—. Él es su padre… La ha tenido él… Ha nacido de él… —Azimio soltó todo el aire de los pulmones—. Dios, la doctora Taylor me dio un librazo cuando lo dije pero esto era un milagro.

—¿No vas a decir nada más? —Azimio negó.

—No soy tan idiota. Entendí lo que la doctora Taylor me dijo. Me está costando pero no pienso dejar a Dave solo en esto. Ya lo hice una vez y no quiero fallarle de nuevo, aunque me cueste todas mis neuronas entenderlo. —Paul sonrió regresando su mirada al cunero.

* * *

Unas horas después Paul estaba en el cuarto de su hijo. Dave se veía demacrado pero tenía una sonrisa envidiable. Torrance les había dicho que necesitaría revisiones semanales, conteo hormonal y, en caso de tener relaciones sexuales, usar protección hasta nuevo aviso. Sobra decir que Torrance Taylor lo había dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras Dave y el mismo Paul se habían sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies.

—Adelante —dijo Paul cuando escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta. El rostro se le iluminó al ver a la enfermera con su pequeña nieta en brazos. Dave se sentó como pudo en la cama y acunó a su hija. Paul pudo ver el brillo de alegría en los ojos de Dave, era la mirada de un padre teniendo por primera vez a su hijo en brazos.

—Hola, princesa. —Dave acarició el rostro de la pequeña—. Hola, Elizabeth Karofsky.

Dave se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas pero al ver a su padre así y a su hija no podía dejar de conmoverse y de sentirse el hombre más fuerte del mundo, capaz de luchar contra todo con tal de conservar esa felicidad.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Creo que aquí ya se puede ver lo mucho que todo afecto a Dave. Lo que maduro y como llegó hasta ese punto en el que piensa dejar de vivir para él y empieza a vivir para su hija. Sí, fue hija. Hoy pregunte por tuiter que esperaban y me dijeron que una linda nena y le atinaron.**_

_**Mil gracias por acompañarme en el viaje. La verdad es que veo lo que escribí y digo: ¿Cómo le hizo Winter? Porque mi Winter tiene su trabajo, su vida, esto lo escribí en un puente y ella no estaba de puente. Es muy gratificante saber que una persona te entrega un poco de su tiempo y te permite regalar estas historias. Hoy valoro más el esfuerzo para publicar y es porque lo vivo en cada uno de mis fics.**_

_**Nos vemos el lunes con Aquel primer beso. Un abrazote.**_

_**PD: ¿Ya notaron los títulos de los capítulos?**_


	4. New York, New York

**Capítulo IV**

**New York**

* * *

_Doce años después…_

—Señor Hummel, nos alegra mucho que decidiera venir a Juilliard.

Kurt sonrió mientras miraba las instalaciones. Juilliard por fin tenía un programa para niños y Kurt estaba deseoso de aprender de ellos para poder escribir el que sería su primer musical. Después de su paso por NYADA su carrera empezó a subir como la espuma y cosechó éxitos importantes en el teatro. Lo que más había disfrutado había sido su participación en _Avenida Q_ y, después de una gran temporada como Peter Pan, lo que quería era descansar y empezar a escribir un musical basado en las canciones de los Beatles. Era una ambición enorme pero quería intentarlo. Juilliard tenía una escuela de artes para jóvenes talentos, niños de doce a dieciocho años, y Kurt había decidido dar clases por un año para empaparse de la ambición de esos niños y jóvenes por buscar un futuro en el mundo del arte. Confiaba que todas esas vivencias le ayudaran a componer un musical digno, poderoso, lleno de fuerza y amor a la música.

—Por favor, sólo Kurt.

Sabía que muchos le consideraban una estrella del teatro musical y en su adolescencia había soñado con esa adoración, sin embargo, con los años y los proyectos eso había cambiado. Amaba lo que hacía y mas que una diva quería ser creador de todo lo que le provocaba esa pasión.

—Bueno, éste será su grupo. —Kurt miró por la ventana. Eran unos quince niños. En ese momento había una pequeña cantando _Something there_. Era encantadora, sumamente afinada y tenía una voz privilegiada. Kurt pensó por un momento en Rachel Berry pero luego descartó la imagen. La pequeña tenía a sus compañeros casi hipnotizados y se notaba que le tenían cariño y admiración—. Es Lizzy, una de nuestras mejores alumnas de primer grado.

—Es magnífica. —La niña dejó de cantar y todos le aplaudieron.

—Su padre es profesor de Biología en Columbia. Ella llegó aquí de una manera casi fortuita. Ofrecimos becas en diferentes instituciones y su padre se enteró del programa. No me imagino tanto talento desperdiciado en algún colegio rígido. Aquí, además de ofrecer materias que desarrollaran su talento también tenemos las materias que alimentarán su inteligencia. Estoy segura de que Lizzy será una gran estrella. —Kurt asintió—. Vamos, quiero presentarle a su grupo. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados con usted.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior para no decirle nada a la directora. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de _usted,_ después de todo sólo tenía treinta años y no se veía para nada de su edad (se lo agradecía los maravillosos genes de su madre). Fue una sorpresa muy agradable ver a los chicos con los ojos brillantes y las sonrisas irresistibles. Casi podía ver cómo se les ensanchaba la sonrisa cuando la directora les mencionó que él sería su profesor de canto.

—Bueno, me tengo que retirar. Lo dejo con sus alumnos, señor Hummel. —Rió al notar lo orgullosa que estaba la directora de poder decir eso, parecía que hasta la mujer se sentía emocionada por tenerlo allí—. Espero que se comporten a la altura. —La directora lanzó a los alumnos una mirada de advertencia.

Kurt miró a la mujer salir y cuando regresó su mirada a los alumnos ya había una mano levantada.

—¿Sí? —No perder la confianza, eso era importante cuando se trataba de niños.

—Soy Denny, profesor. ¿De verdad va a ser nuestro profesor? —Kurt asintió—. Uau, Peter Pan nos va a enseñar. Qué _cool._ —Todos rieron y aplaudieron un poco.

—Vale, vale. Sé que es divertido y ha sido un placer ser Peter Pan pero aquí quiero ser Kurt, quiero escucharles cantar y, si puedo hacer que amen la música como yo lo hago, habré cumplido mi misión. Ahora, ¿por qué no empezamos conociéndonos? Díganme cuál es su música o su banda favorita.

Kurt escuchó con atención cada cosa que los chicos tenían que decirle. Eran muy vivaces y llenos de ideas. Estaban en una edad maravillosa, a punto de dejar de ser niños para convertirse en adolescentes, y ya empezaban a decir sus opiniones con más autoridad. Cuando tocó el turno de Lizzy, Kurt se maravilló por la bella sonrisa de la niña. Le recordaba a una igual de cálida que había dejado de ver hacía mucho tiempo. También esos ojos azules le cautivaban; eran muy bonitos.

—Mi banda favorita son los Beatles. —Kurt le sonrió encantado.

—¿Por qué los Beatles? Son una banda bastante legendaria. —Lizzy asintió.

—Es la favorita de mi papá. La primera canción que escuché en mi vida fue _Imagine_. Él me la cantaba para dormir. —Kurt veía a la pequeña y sabía que estaba evocando el recuerdo en su mente—. Sé que no es propiamente de ellos pero John Lennon fue su líder y me gusta pensar que ese mensaje positivo era parte de los cuatro a pesar de que ya no estaban juntos. Poco a poco he ido escuchando su música y me gusta mucho.

—Es maravilloso…. —El timbre sonó antes de que Kurt pudiera continuar—. Bien, continuamos mañana. Gracias, chicos.

Los niños salieron sonriéndole y algunos incluso pidiéndole un abrazo. Lizzy fue muy formal con él, despidiéndose con un _gracias_ para luego reunirse con sus amigos, un grupo bastante numeroso. Kurt sonrió. Esa niña le había dejado una bella impresión.

* * *

—¿Ocupado? —Dave levantó la vista de los trabajos que revisaba cuando escuchó la voz y los suaves golpes en el quicio de la puerta.

—Hola, Gabe. Sólo estaba revisando unos trabajos. —Gabe silbó y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Dave.

—Tío, ¿es la segunda semana de clases y ya les pediste un ensayo? —Dave se reacomodó las gafas antes de regresar su atención a los trabajos.

—No es un ensayo, sólo quería saber qué tal andaban. —El móvil de Dave empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa—. Mierda, se me hace tarde. —Se levantó rápidamente y recogió sus cosas para guardarlas de inmediato.

—¿Adónde…

—Es su primer día de clases y le prometí que iría a por ella. —Cerró su maletín y salió de la oficina.

—Dave. —Gabe le detuvo sujetándolo de la muñeca—. Tenemos tres años trabajando juntos y sabes que me gustaría… —Dave sonrió. En tres años Gabe no le había dado señales de interés, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que fuese gay. Claro que tampoco es que supiera mucho de la vida amorosa de sus compañeros de trabajo. Gabe nunca había mencionado a ninguna chica pero tampoco a ningún chico así que la tímida conversación le tomó por sorpresa. Gabe, por supuesto, sí sabía que Dave era gay.

—Te prometo que mañana hablaremos de eso. —Gabe le dio una sonrisa y le soltó—. Lo siento. —Salió corriendo de la universidad para buscar un taxi.

Se habían mudado a Nueva York siete años atrás. Dave había tenido esa gran propuesta para ser profesor en una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos gracias a una excelente recomendación de un antiguo maestro y a ser el mejor amigo de Azimio Adams, estrella de los Jets. Dave se reía cada vez que recordaba la conmoción que había causado la vista de Azimio a la universidad en su segundo día de clases. Az no sólo había recuperado el puesto de mejor amigo, era como un verdadero hermano para Dave, y él agradecía tenerlo a su lado. Poco a poco su vida tomó sentido en Nueva York, a pesar del miedo de encontrarse con Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt había tenido un primer día maravilloso y las clases habían tenido una retroalimentación fantástica. Iba de salida cuando vio a Lizzy sentada en una pequeña banca tarareando una canción y mirando el reloj.

—Es tarde, linda. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ella le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Mi papá prometió recogerme por ser el primer día de clase. Estoy segura de que se le ha olvidado a pesar de que le puse dos alarmas en el móvil. —Lizzy negó sonriendo.

—¿Tu papá trabaja mucho? —La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí, pero a él le encanta lo que hace y a mí me gusta porque es feliz. Aunque a veces es muy despistado.

—¿Y tu madre, linda? —Lizzy le miró con sus profundos ojos azules y le puso una graciosa mueca que le decía que no existía tal figura en su vida. Kurt lo imaginaba, muy pocos padres se daban el tiempo para dormir a sus hijos a menos que fuese imperiosamente necesario.

—Y no hace falta; tengo el mejor. —Lizzy miró hacia la entrada. Los ojos se le iluminaron como dos grandes faros azules y echó a correr antes de que Kurt pudiera ponerse de pie. El pilar a su lado evitaba que pudiera ver la razón de tanta alegría pero, cuando escuchó a la pequeña, Kurt sonrió. —¡Papá!

—Hola, princesa. —Kurt conocía esa voz, la recordaba a la perfección. Tragó saliva y no se movió de su sitio—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—¡Maravilloso! Ven, te voy a presentar a mi profesor. Te vas a caer de espaldas cuando lo veas. —Escuchó pasos y salió de detrás del pilar para encontrarse con David Karofsky.

—Kurt… —Él le sonrió. Tal vez Dave había perdido algo de pelo, Kurt no podía asegurarlo, pero en lo que sí se había equivocado era en imaginarlo gordo. Dave estaba en plena forma, tal vez se veía mucho mejor de lo que Kurt recordaba.

—Hola. —Dave boqueó—. Tienes una hija preciosa. —Dave pareció perder todo el color del rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Es que han pasado años desde… Y eres… Nos tenemos que ir. Nos… vemos. —Dave sujetó la mano de su hija y se marchó inmediatamente.

* * *

Kurt había tenido algunas relaciones, aunque su vida amorosa no era tan glamurosa como se podía pensar, y siempre había disfrutado de tener a alguien pero no podía negarse que los recuerdos de aquella noche con Dave eran de sus favoritos. Dave había sido apasionado y dulce, una combinación que a Kurt siempre le había gustado cuando se trataba de amantes. Esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de ponerse al día con Dave.

* * *

Dave había estado en estado casi catatónico durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. Kurt Hummel había vuelto a su vida para darle un mazazo directamente en la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué una estrella de su categoría tenía que estar dando clases? ¿Lo habría descubierto todo? No, eso no. Kurt no tenía manera de descubrir la verdad. ¿O sí? Se estaba volviendo loco. Kurt era un actor, no James Bond. Debía existir una explicación lógica.

Al llegar a casa se obligó a parecer normal, escuchó a Lizzy con atención y le hizo bromas y preguntas; no quería que su hija sospechara nada.

—Y es magnífico, papá. Habla de la música como algo maravilloso. —Sí, ése era Kurt. Dave sonrió a pesar del terror—. ¿Sabes? Pensé que no te reconocería.

—Kurt siempre fue un gran muchacho y ahora es un gran hombre. Bueno, princesa, es momento de hacer tus deberes. Te llamó para la cena. —Lizzy le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

Dave sólo esperó unos minutos para llamar a su padre. Él aún vivía en Arizona, tenía una relación con la doctora Taylor y era feliz. Eso era algo que Dave había deseado para su padre desde que habían dejado Lima.

—Papá… —Dave intentaba que la voz no le temblara.

—Algo anda mal. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Lizzy está bien? Puedo tomar un avio…

—Kurt Hummel es profesor de Lizzy. —Paul guardó silencio unos segundos—. No tengo ni idea de cómo ni por qué pero hoy me lo he encontrado de frente…

—Hijo, desde que te mudaste a Nueva York sabíamos que esa posibilidad existía. —Dave suspiró derrotado—. Es momento de pensar y decidir. —No estaba preparado para eso. Sí, habían pasado doce años, pero aún no estaba preparado. ¿Quién coño esperaba encontrarse con "la estrella de teatro padre de su hija"?

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? No sé ni siquiera qué pasó. Hasta hoy sólo sabemos que mis hormonas tuvieron un lapsus de locura y que, de pronto, me quedé embarazado. —Dave estaba casi histérico. Desde el nacimiento de Lizzy no habían hablado de eso—. Lizzy nació de mí, de un funcionamiento diferente de mi fisiología. Ésa es la verdad. —Dave saltó de su asiento cuando escuchó la puerta de su estudió azotándose y alguien corriendo—. ¡Joder! Papá, creo que Lizzy lo ha escuchado todo. Te llamó en unos minutos.

Dave corrió hacia la habitación de su hija y golpeó ligeramente la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Dio más golpes pero sólo escuchó unos sollozos.

—Lizzy, princesa, necesitamos hablar. —Intentó girar la perilla pero estaba cerrado—. Princesa, por favor.

Dave esperó unos minutos y después se dio por vencido. Si Lizzy no quería hablar no habría poder humano que la convenciera de hacerlo. Bajó las escaleras derrotado y se fue a su estudio para esperar la sentencia de su hija.

* * *

**_Doce años después hubo un reencuentro. Ahora, sólo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿qué escuchó Lizzy?_**

**_Un abrazo, nos vemos el próximo viernes._**


	5. Sexy

**Sexy**

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, casi la hora de la cena, y Lizzy no había bajado ni dado ninguna señal de vida. Dave miró su reloj y luego el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio; estaba a punto de terminar con la calificación de los proyectos. Tomó una decisión: si Lizzy no salía de su habitación en media hora entraría sin importar las represalias ni que su integridad física quedara dañada. Sin embargo, quince minutos después escuchó los pasos arrastrados de su hija entrando al estudio. Dave se puso de pie, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y se sentaron en el viejo sillón que Dave tenía allí. Lizzy escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre y suspiró entrecortadamente. El corazón de Dave se encogió al notar a su hijita tan desconsolada. Ésa era una particularidad de Lizzy, conmoverlo hasta las lágrimas con tan sólo ver sus ojos azules bañados de tristeza.

—Entonces —dijo ella con voz débil—, soy el quiste que te extirparon. —Dave soltó una risilla y abrazó más fuerte a su hija.

—No. Eres un milagro. —Lizzy elevó el rostro y miró a su padre fieramente—. Bien, tal vez no un milagro _milagro. _—Dave entendía que su hija, a esa edad, no se sintiera atraída por la iglesia ni sus conceptos religiosos. Era algo normal, muy pocas veces se hablaba de eso en casa y Lizzy se había criado con las ideas científicas que tanto Dave como Torrance usaban para todo. Sin embargo, Dave aún tenía arraigada en su mente, herencia de su madre, la idea de los milagros para cuando existía un hecho inexplicable. Claro que seguramente su madre no estaría muy de acuerdo en llamar _milagro_ a Lizzy—. Bueno, si te gusta más, un _hallazgo. _—Lizzy enarcó su ceja derecha recordándole a Dave toda esa herencia que no venía de su lado.

—Anormalidad, dirás. Papá, tengo doce años, tú eres profesor de Biología y te he escuchado hablar de mutaciones los últimos seis años. —La chica bajó el rostro y murmuró—: Además, no se tiene que ser un genio para sumar dos más dos. Todos los meses te haces exámenes que le envías a la abuela Torrance y… —Lizzy tragó saliva—. ¿Recuerdas a Alice? —Dave asintió. Alice fue una compañera de Lizzy antes de entrar a Juilliard—. Ella tampoco había conocido a su madre y siempre me decía lo mucho que la extrañaba. Cuando me preguntaba a mí si yo extrañaba a la mía tenía que mentirle, porque en realidad nunca sentí que me hiciera falta una. Ahora entiendo por qué. —Dave sonrió débilmente a su hija, que se abrazó de nuevo a él.

—Lizzy, tu papá… —Dave se lamió los labios nervioso—. Tu _otro _papá… —Lizzy negó.

—Ahora no, papá. Deja que me acostumbre a la idea. —Dave cogió el rostro de su hija para que lo mirara.

—¿No escuchaste su nombre? —Lizzy negó.

—Sólo escuché la parte de la anormalidad y de tus hormonas volviéndose locas. —Dave boqueó. Aún tenía que pasar por decirle la otra parte de la verdad. Empezó a sudar frío.

—Lizzy… Él es un hombre maravilloso. —La chica asintió.

—Lo sé. Tiene que serlo o si no tú no te habrías enamorado de él. Porque tú lo amabas y su historia de amor debió de ser épica. —Lizzy suspiró sobre el pecho de su padre—. Todo como un gran cuento de hadas. O por lo menos eso quiero imaginar. Me lo merezco después de haber nacido por una anormalidad de tu cuerpo.

Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo, sólo disfrutando de la compañía mutua y el silencio que les rodeaba.

* * *

Kurt vio a sus alumnos emocionarse semana a semana, aunque notaba que algo andaba raro con Lizzy. Tenía varios días demasiado meditabunda pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. Ni siquiera a Dave, que día tras día iba por ella al colegio. Esa mañana en particular notaba que Lizzy estaba más decidida que antes. Se dio plena cuenta cuando la vio ponerse de pie y llegar al centro del salón.

—Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas —fue lo único que dijo antes de darle una señal al pianista. Kurt se estremeció al adivinar la canción por la melodía.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life  
my eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
my eyes can see  
I see the wind, oh I see the trees  
everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds, oh I see the sky  
everything is clear in our world_

Kurt podía ver los ojos acuosos de Lizzy y su cuerpo siendo impulsado por la energía de la música, trasmitiendo cada palabra de la canción directamente a los corazones de todos los que la escuchaban. Lo que Lizzy hacía estaba más allá de cantar, era como si una parte de ella la abandonara para volverse una con sus compañeros y con el mismo Kurt, que se sentía envuelto en la ternura que Lizzy mostraba.

_Oh my love for the first time in my life  
my mind is wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
my mind can feel_

Lizzy cerró los ojos y dejó que su suave voz conectara en el alma de cada uno. Kurt no podía dejar de sentirse subjetivo con respecto a Lizzy; no hacía más que un par de semanas que la conocía y ya la creía terriblemente talentosa, más que sus compañeros, y eso era terrible de su parte. Veía en Lizzy algo así como lo que el señor Schuester veía en Rachel, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

_I feel the sorrow, oh I feel the dreams  
everything is clear in my heart  
I feel life, oh I feel love  
everything is clear in our world_

Abrió los ojos y su mirada se conectó con la de Kurt. Era un momento perfecto. Kurt casi pudo sentir a Lizzy entrando en su alma. Y entonces supo que Lizzy estaba cantando esa canción por un sentimiento profundo que se desprendía de su corazón. Kurt de pronto sintió la necesidad de abrazarla pero, sobre todo, de saber qué pasaba con ella y de decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Profesor. —Roger llamó su atención.

—Sí, lo siento. Lizzy, excelente canción. Gran interpretación, muñeca. —Lizzy le sonrió y se sonrojó.

—Gracias.

Kurt tenía que hablar con Dave esa misma tarde, tenía que saber qué pasaba con Lizzy. Aunque ya lo sospechaba.

* * *

Kurt salió disparado hacia la salida; esperaba poder ver a Dave entre los de padres de familia que iban por sus hijos. Cuando se encontró con su figura corrió hasta él disculpándose por los empellones que dio por el camino. Dave hablaba animadamente con su hija, que parecía brillar con tan solo tener a su padre cerca. Era una adoración muy linda y Kurt se preguntó vagamente si sus conjeturas eran falsas.

—David. —Kurt notó la sorpresa de Dave cuando tocó su hombro para llamarle la atención.

—Eh… Hola, Kurt. —David estaba bastante nervioso. Si Kurt no hubiese tenido otras cosas en mente se habría concentrado más en lo lindo que Dave se veía estando un poco nervioso.

—Podemos… —Kurt intentó que Dave entendiera que quería hablar a solas con él. Lizzy elevó su ceja derecha y bufó molesta.

—¿Me voy adelantando? —Dave intentó no reír por la reacción de Lizzy. Odiaba ser excluida.

—Ve al coche. —Los ojos azules de Lizzy se iluminaron—. Es el Ferrari ro…

—¡El tío Z! —Lizzy salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento sin prestar más atención a Dave o Kurt.

Kurt aún no podía creer que tanto talento y ángel convergiera con esa actitud un poco infantil y bastante encantadora.

—¿Tío Z? —Dave sonrió tímidamente, como si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo alguna travesura. Kurt entendía de donde salía ese lado encantador y lindo de Lizzy.

—Sí… —Dave se aclaró la garganta—. Azimio Adams. Vive aquí. —Dave evitaba mirar a Kurt a los ojos y se sentía más nervioso que nunca—. Nosotros seguimos nuestra amistad. Nos reencontramos en Arizona.

—Bueno, por lo que sé Azimio J. Adams hace algo más que vivir aquí; es un jugador estrella. —Dave asintió dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la conversación—. David, quería hablarte de Lizzy. —Por fin conectó su mirada con la de Kurt—. Hoy nos ha cantado algo que me ha hecho sospechar. —Kurt se acercó a Dave—. Creo que ella sabe que tú… —Dave de pronto pareció muy divertido—. ¿Qué?

—¿Crees que mi hija no sabe que soy gay? —Kurt movió las cejas dudándolo—. Vaya, hubiese sido muy difícil ocultárselo, sobre todo cuando salí con un compañero de universidad y tuve una relación bastante estable recién llegados a Nueva York. —Dave colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Kurt—. Ella lo sabe, Kurt.

—Bueno, es que yo… —Kurt sonrió aliviado. Se había sentido un poco decepcionado al pensar que Dave podía estar escondiéndole algo así a su hija—. Creo que tenemos que ponernos al corriente, ¿no crees? Me gustaría saber más de Lizzy. ¿Ella es tu hija _hija_? —Dave asintió. No iba mentirle a Kurt, por lo menos no en eso—. Me encantaría escuchar esa historia, David.

Dave debía decir que no; no podía estar cerca de Kurt y menos contándole cosas de su vida y hablando como dos grades amigos cuando él no quería ser un gran amigo de Kurt, sólo quería lanzarse sobre él y darle un beso para recordar el sabor de sus labios. Miró los ojos azules de Kurt y supo que estaba perdido. No podía negarle nada a esos ojos azules.

—Sí, sería maravilloso. ¿Te parece que vayamos a cenar mañana? —Kurt sonrió ampliamente y asintió cogiendo las manos de Dave.

—Por supuesto. —Dave miró los maravillosos rasgos de Kurt, lo bello que le habían puesto los años. Lo recordaba radiante en los escenarios pero verlo de frente, con esa sonrisa y ese porte, movía todos los sentimientos que Dave había pensado olvidados.

* * *

Esa noche Kurt llegó a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sirvió un poco de su Chardonnay preferido y caminó hacia el balcón. La vista desde su departamento era maravillosa, igual que la sensación de sentirse con ganas de salir, de disfrutar y de reencontrarse con su pasado. Dave había sido una parte importante de su vida, primero siendo su matón, luego ayudándole a superarse y finalmente siendo un gran amigo y más que eso. Kurt no podía olvidar a Dave y ese encuentro en aquel inmundo motel. Con los años, el recuerdo se había modificado, tal vez desteñido por el paso de otras caricias, o quizá magnificado por el deseo de sentirse pleno y amado de nuevo. Kurt no lo entendía pero tampoco quería buscarle una explicación. Sólo sabía que había algo poderoso que lo llevaba a reunirse con David Karofsky cada vez que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

—Profesor. —Dave escuchó los golpes en el marco de la puerta.

—Ey, Gabe… —Miró la hora. Tenía que ir a por Lizzy y luego vestirse para su cita con Kurt. No podía creerlo, tenía una cita con Kurt Hummel.

—Me preguntaba si estaba disponible esta noche. —Dave evitó la cara de sorpresa; a pesar de saber que Gabe quería ser más que un amigo sus insinuaciones aún le sorprendían. Gabe era un hombre bastante atractivo, alto, bien constituido, de bonita sonrisa, buenos músculos y bastante guapo, así que Dave no entendía por qué quería invitarlo a salir—. Hoy es el juego de los Mets. ¿Unas cervezas en mi casa? —Dave boqueó por un segundo. Gabe podía ser todo lo guapo que quisiera pero en definitiva no era Kurt Hummel.

—Lo siento, Gabe, esta noche no puedo. —El ánimo de Gabe pareció decaer bastante—. Te conté del profesor de Lizzy, el que fue mi compañero de colegio. —Gabe asintió —. Vamos a cenar para ponernos al día. Lo siento.

—Sí, bueno. Diviértete con el artista. —Gabe golpeó un poco más fuerte el quicio de la puerta y se dio media vuelta. Dave se sentía muy mal. Gabe era un gran tipo pero había mucha historia detrás de Dave y Kurt. Y era una historia imposible de borrar…

* * *

Dave le ayudó a bajar del taxi. Había sido una cena maravillosa y Kurt no quería que la noche terminara. Dave era demasiado lindo, demasiado bueno, demasiado caballero. Algún defecto tenía que tener y Kurt tenía que descubrirlo. Recordaba a la perfección que el defecto tampoco estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

—¿Te gustaría pasar? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo. Era un famoso actor de Broadway y no tenía porque sentirse intimido ni cohibido. Menos aún cuando tenía un perfecto pedazo de oso frente a él.

—No quiero desvelarte. —Kurt negó jalando a Dave y cerrando la puerta del taxi.

—…entonces Azimio y yo entramos al bar. Estaba repleto de gente con camisetas de Miami, que había perdido por una recepción de Z. Todo el bar se nos tiró encima y Z empezó a decir: _¡Racistas, racistas!_ Un tipo enorme se levantó y le dijo: _Lo siento, hermano. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser negro, sólo te vamos a romper la cara por no ser de Miami._ —Kurt soltó una carcajada enorme y su rostro enrojeció.

—Dave… —No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado pero se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Dave no paraba de contarle cosas sobre su vida y Kurt admiraba esa facilidad de Dave para ver su trabajo como algo mundano a pesar de saber lo importante que era para Kurt—. Nunca pensé que hablar contigo fuera tan divertido.

—Bueno, antes estaba demasiado preocupado y perturbado como para hablar pero los años van ayudando a sanar a la bestia. —Dave sonrió de nuevo con esa timidez que Kurt recordaba del Scandals, de su primera disculpa, de la mañana después de hacer el amor…

Kurt se sintió rebasado por un sentimiento antiguo pero no olvidado. Besó a Dave cogiéndole el rostro con las manos y uniendo sus labios con urgencia de recordar, de recobrar lo que fue suyo y jamás debió perder. Dave se apartó de él unos segundos después y lo miró con sorpresa pero Kurt no lo dejó reaccionar. Lo besó de nuevo y recibió como respuesta la pasión de Dave, sus fuertes brazos envolviéndole el cuerpo y elevándolo hacia su regazo.

Las manos de Kurt recorrieron la suave tela de la camisa púrpura de Dave hasta que se enredaron en su pelo para profundizar el beso. Antes no se había dado cuenta de lo rizado que era el pelo de Dave, ni siquiera de lo suave que era, pero en ese momento cada pequeña parte descubierta se convertía en una fuente de placer. Kurt llevó sus dedos hacia los botones de la camisa los desabrochó para dejar que sus palmas acariciaran ese maravilloso vello del pecho. _Prada, no recordaba que fuera tan viril ni tan fuerte, _pensó mientras clavaba las uñas en los fuertes pectorales de Dave.

—¿Cama? —jadeó Dave entre los labios de Kurt, quien asintió como un loco.

Dave lo levantó sin esfuerzo y, a trompicones, lo llevó hasta la cama, donde cayeron hechos un nudo de brazos y piernas. Hubo caricias interminables que los llevaron a desnudarse mutuamente. Dave no podía creer estar acariciando de nuevo esa tersa piel y menos que Kurt le respondiera así logrando que todo fuese más caliente. Se frotaban lentamente, dejando que la sensualidad de sus cuerpos se maximizara y los envolviera. No podían dejar de besarse. Kurt gimió cuando sintió las manos de Dave sobre su polla, acariciándola lentamente. Sintió que una descarga de puro placer le recorría el cuerpo.

—Sí… —dijo entre los labios de Dave mordiendo ligeramente el inferior.

—¿Te gusta así? —Kurt asintió fundiéndose de nuevo en el beso. Dave movió sus cuerpos hasta que las piernas de Kurt quedaron sobre su cadera y pudo moverse con libertad en un vaivén lento que volvió loco a Kurt ya que sus pollas se frotaban deliciosamente.

—Dave… Mi Dave… —murmuró mientras movía más la cadera haciendo que el lubricante natural de sus miembros hiciera todo mucho mejor.

Dave se inclinó para besarlo mientras aumentaba las embestidas y rozaba una y otra vez sus pollas. Cogió las manos de Kurt entre las suyas y las elevó sujetándolas con fuerza cuando las embestidas se hicieron fieras. Kurt gemía sobre los labios de Dave dejándose perder en él y en su erotismo. Estaba a punto, sólo necesitaba un poco más y Dave se lo dio. Aumentó la fricción logrando que Kurt se corriera con fuerza. Después le besó descuidadamente para decirle lo mucho que le encantaba haber estado así de nuevo, haberle pertenecido de nuevo sin restricciones.

* * *

**Después de esto, solo puede venir el final, pero van a tener que tener paciencia, Winter y yo estamos trabajando en ello pero las fallas técnicas llegaron y el, corregido, se borro. Así que les encargo mucho animo para mi adorada beta. Ya saben que ellas es magnifica y me aguanta en todo. Sin Winter seguro hace tiempo ya hubiese dejado de publicar. **

**Un abrazote. **


	6. Silly love song

**Capítulo VI**

**Silly love song**

* * *

Enredaban las lenguas en un beso apasionado mientras se acariciaban suavemente. Dave nunca había imaginado que podía estar tan duro. Mecía la cadera y se frotaba una y otra vez con Kurt, que se separó de él lentamente y lo miró a los ojos. Dave tragó saliva al verlo despeinado, con los labios hinchados y el deseo encendido en cada poro de su piel. Kurt se colocó a su lado sobre la cama y extendió boca abajo su hermoso cuerpo. Dave tembló de pura pasión. Kurt, con ese simple gesto, había hecho que casi se corriese.

Se levantó para verle, completamente desnudo, sobre las blancas sábanas. Kurt abrió ligeramente las piernas y Dave gruñó. Con las yemas de los dedos recorrió la espalda de Kurt y después besó cada parte de esa piel. Kurt se estremecía de placer mientras Dave intentaba mantenerse calmado. Hundió su rostro entre las nalgas de Kurt y le lamió con la lengua plana y extendida. Deseaba tanto a ese hombre... La lengua de Dave se movía con lentitud; no tenía ninguna prisa, sólo quería probar a Kurt y hacerlo jadear. Le separó un poco más las nalgas y hundió la lengua más adentro. Kurt levantó la cadera invitando a Dave a hacer más pero él se contuvo. No sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para comerse el delicioso culo de Kurt Hummel.

La humedad se extendía rápidamente. Kurt frotaba el cuerpo contra las sábanas a pesar de que Dave intentaba detenerlo. Pero la mayor parte de su concentración estaba en el culo de Kurt, empapado, abierto, completamente dispuesto y deseoso de ser llenado. Dave, tentativamente, le introdujo uno de los dedos y gimió cuando vio la facilidad con la que Kurt le aceptaba. Kurt negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Dave estaba a punto de preguntarle si había hecho algo mal pero Kurt no le dio tiempo; arrojó sobre la cama lubricante y un paquete de condones. Dave rió entre dientes mientras Kurt regresaba a su posición original.

Dave volvió a separar las jugosas nalgas de su amante y vertió lubricante sobre la raja. Dejó que su lengua entrara un poco más en él a la vez Kurt movía la cadera. Era un lenguaje mudo que le decía _para de juegos_. Dave se colocó el preservativo y se acarició. Le dolían las bolas y nunca había visto su miembro tan dolorosamente duro. Extendió la polla sobre la raja de Kurt y luego entró en él. David no podía dejar de mirar el glorioso espectáculo que era su polla estirando el agujero del culo de Kurt. Rugió cuando se sintió completamente dentro. Kurt lloriqueó y movió las caderas en círculos para poder sentir más a Dave.

Al principio fue lento pero la pasión que Kurt le demostraba le hizo perder todo su autocontrol y follarle como un animal que sólo quiere saciar su deseo de ver a Kurt desmadejado sobre la cama después de haber gemido su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz. Sólo paró un momento para cambiar de posición. Puso a Kurt con la espalda sobre la cama, se colocó su pierna derecha sobre el hombro, se ancló la izquierda a la cadera y empezó de nuevo con las embestidas que hacían que Kurt se volviese loco. De pronto vio a Kurt corriéndose y gritando su nombre. Dave cerró los ojos y se corrió dentro de Kurt como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Después, se movieron sobre la cama hasta quedar abrazados, completamente satisfechos.

* * *

—¿Papá jugaba al fútbol? —Lizzy no podía creer que ese chico con el enorme uniforme de fútbol era su papá. Para ella su padre siempre había sido un empollón con lentes y grandes notas.

—Oh, sí. Era una gran ala derecha. —Azimio se sentó al lado de Lizzy para ver el viejo álbum de fotografías. Frente a ellos se sentó Ronny con Michael, su hijo de ocho años, y Kansas, su hija de cinco. Azimio había formado una gran familia con Ronny y se sentía feliz. Ambos adoraban a Lizzy y Az estaba feliz de haber continuado su relación de amistad con Dave, de ser más que amigos, de ser hermanos.

—¿Quién es ella? —Lizzy señaló a una bella mujer que les abrazaba.

—Es Linda, la madre de Dave.

Az aún no podía entender cómo una madre se podía desentender de su hijo. Ronny era una leona defendiendo a Michael y Kansas y su instinto se extendía hasta Lizzy. Azimio aún recordaba el primer año de Lizzy en la escuela, cuando fue agredida por una niña y Ronny fue en representación de Dave. Les dio la peor regañada de sus vidas al director de la escuela, a la madre de su compañera y a la niña que se había atrevido a levantarle un dedo a Lizzy. Por eso Az no entendía por qué la madre de Dave se había ido para no regresar. Ni siquiera había intentado saber si su hijo estaba vivo o no. Linda Karofsky había dejado a su hijo por sus convicciones religiosas, por sus ideas homofóbicas, por no intentar ver que Dave, le gustasen o no las pollas, seguía siendo su hijo. Su único hijo.

—Entonces… —Lizzy no quitaba la vista de encima de Linda Karofsky—. Siempre pensé que papá me había llamado Elizabeth por su madre. —Azimio levantó el rostro y miró a Ronny buscando un poquito de ayuda—. ¿Quién es Elizabeth? —murmuró Lizzy mirando a Az—. ¿Tú lo sabes, tío? —Z miró los enormes ojos azules de Lizzy y boqueó.

—Es algo que tiene que ver con tu… —Azimio intentaba mantener el control—. No sé… Tal vez…

—¡Vaya! —Ronny se puso de pie mirando su reloj—. Es muy tarde y ya tenemos que cenar. —Lizzy pestañó y también miró la hora.

—Papá dijo que estaría aquí por mí antes de la cena. —Z sonrió un poco. Dave estaba viviendo su sueño adolescente de tener una cita con Kurt Hummel y ni loco regresaría antes de la hora de la cena. Sobre todo si se podía cenar a Hummel.

—Vamos, princesa, suéltale un poco la correa a tu pobre padre. —Ronny abrazó a la chica—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió con alguien? —Lizzy hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Lo sé, tía Ro… —Az cogió a sus hijos en brazos y avanzó junto a ellas.

—Hoy vas a dormir en tu habitación, princesa. Hace meses que no te quedas a pasar una noche aquí.

Lizzy se resignó. La casa de sus tíos era hermosa pero extrañaba su habitación, su cama, sus cosas y, sobre todo, a su padre.

* * *

El móvil sonaba a lo lejos. Kurt se movió en la cama y se envolvió más en el calor de los brazos que le rodeaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de satisfecho. Notó que David se despertaba y sonrió al sentir los fuertes abrazos acercándolo más hacia el calor de ese pecho. Pero la sensación se evaporó cuando lo sintió tensarse.

—Mierda —dijo Dave con la voz ronca—. ¿Qué hora… ¡Joder! —Soltó a Kurt lentamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kurt abrió los ojos y lo miró preocupado.

—Es de día. Le prometí a Lizzy que iría por ella anoche y… lo olvidé completamente. —Dave estaba abrumado y parecía sumamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Kurt lo encontró adorable y a la vez también se avergonzó por estar disfrutando de la vista de un David Karofsky con una erección mañanera—. Lo siento. —Dave cogió su móvil—. ¿Az? Lo sé, tío. Lo siento, soy un imbécil. —Dave dibujó una sonrisa tonta y Kurt se sintió inexplicablemente feliz—. Sí… —Dave se aclaró la garganta—. Z, ¿podrías llevar a Lizzy a casa? Ok, perfecto. Nos vemos en una hora. Gracias, hermano. Y también agradécele a Ronny por todo.

—¿Todo bien? —Kurt se puso de pie, caminó hacia Dave, enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Dave y se lo acercó—. ¿Lizzy está bien? —Lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios. Dave estaba nervioso. A Kurt le encantaba saber que ese hombre tan imponente se derretía entre sus dedos, o entre sus piernas, según fuese el caso.

—Sí… Lizzy debe estar molesta por… —Dave cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios, que estaban casi rozándose con los de Kurt—. Necesito ir a casa…

—¿Sí? —Besó suavemente la mandíbula de Dave jugueteando un poco con la sombra de barba que ya había crecido—. ¿Una ducha antes de irte? —Dave asintió acariciando la piel de cadera de Kurt.

—Puedes acompañarme… —Kurt lo miró por un segundo—. A casa… —Dave tragó—. A Lizzy seguro que le encantará verte.

—Claro, pero primero la ducha.

Dave gruñó y caminaron hacia la ducha entre empujones y besos robados. Kurt iba a volver loco a ese hombre antes de llegar a su casa.

* * *

—Maravillosa casa, David. —Dave se sonrojó levemente. Kurt parecía darle el visto bueno a su casa a pesar de que no estaba del todo presentable—. No pensé que fuera tan acogedora.

—Quería un hogar para Lizzy. —Dave cerró la puerta y abrazó a Kurt por detrás—. Somos sólo nosotros dos pero aún así quería que ella tuviera toda la estabilidad posible. Esta casa, Az, sus abuelos… —Kurt tragó saliva. No quería ser una aventura de una noche. A pesar de toda la historia que compartían aún les faltaba conocerse y Kurt deseaba eso, poder conocer a Dave y saber si era posible algo serio entre ellos.

—¿Y una pareja? —preguntó Kurt. Dave lo giró lentamente y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de besarse de apasionadamente.

—Dios, Kurt. —Dave lo llevó hasta el sofá donde cayeron pesadamente—. Quiero conquistarte. Sólo… —Kurt asintió frenético mientras colaba las manos por debajo de la camisa de Dave para acariciarle la espalda. Luego esas manos fueron hacia el cinturón. Quería sentirlo de nuevo, mirarlo a los ojos mientras tenía su polla en la boca y lo reducía a una masa de gemidos.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Gracias por traerme, tío Az. —Dave y Kurt se congelaron al escuchar la voz de Lizzy.

—Vamos, princesa , ahora tenemos que esperar a tu… —Az miró hacia el sofá, de donde sobresalían unas piernas—. ¿Dave?

Karofsky se levantó lentamente intentando arreglarse la ropa. Lizzy miró a su padre y luego al profesor Hummel. Sin pensarlo, se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

—Demonios. —Dave se levantó y corrió detrás de su hija dejando a Kurt y Azimio solos.

—Hummel —saludó Azimio mientras miraba cómo Kurt se levantaba del sofá con elegancia y porte.

—Azimio. —Tendió la mano a Azimio. Az la apretó y se sorprendió un poco al sentir el duro apretón que recibió como respuesta. Luego señaló a la entrepierna de Kurt.

—La cremallera… —Kurt tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse levemente.

* * *

—Lizzy —Dave tocó la puerta—. Princesa, abre. —Dave intentó abrir pero no pudo—. Liz, necesitamos hablar. Hija, por favor…

Lizzy no sabía qué pensar. Siempre había sido el centro del universo para su padre y al profesor Hummel le había bastado una noche para quitarle toda esa atención. Su papá la había dejado en casa de sus tíos y ni siquiera la había llamado. Y justo después se lo encontraba en esa situación con el profesor Hummel. Lizzy estaba siendo muy tonta pero estaba completamente celosa y temerosa de perder la atención de su padre.

* * *

Kurt había pensado que las cosas con Lizzy serían más sencillas pero desde que había empezado a salir con Dave Lizzy se había cerrado completamente, y Kurt lo lamentaba muchísimo, sobre todo porque su relación con Dave avanzaba cada vez por mejor camino. En esos tres meses de verse Kurt estaba bastante feliz, a pesar de las discusiones y los puntos de vista diferentes; sabía que eso le daba sabor a su relación. Estaban las noches de sexo maravilloso, las charlas tontas y las películas de acción que a Dave le encantaban. Todo era parte de una gran cadena y Kurt sólo quería sellarla llevándose bien con Lizzy.

Esa tarde había decidido cocinar para Dave y su hija y tenía la esperanza de que si Lizzy se sentía incluida dejaría de pensar que Kurt quería robarle el cariño de su padre. Cuando se escuchó el timbre, Kurt se dio una última mirada en el espejo y sonrió.

—Hola. —Kurt besó a Dave y sonrió a una muy seria Lizzy. Dave se disculpó con la mirada pero Kurt le restó importancia—. Pasen, por favor.

Lizzy miró todo con atención. La casa del profesor Hummel estaba llena de detalles elegantes y se notaba su buen gusto para todo. En la pared del fondo de la sala había algunos reconocimientos, todos de teatro. Se acercó y se quedó de una pieza cuando leyó el nombre completo de su profesor.

—¿Elizabeth? —dijo muy bajo, pero el profesor Hummel alcanzó a escucharla.

—Es el nombre de mi madre. Les pareció correcto llamarme Kurt Elizabeth. —Kurt sonrió por el recuerdo.

—Elizabeth… —Lizzy se giró para mirar a su papá, que estaba pálido. Lizzy sólo tuvo que recordar: el profesor Hummel y su papá habían sido compañeros de escuela y su padre parecía genuinamente loco por el profesor, eso era más que obvió—. ¿Papá? —Dave boqueó. Su hija era demasiado brillante como para engañarla. Asintió y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando vio a Lizzy encarando a Kurt.

—¿Pasa algo? —Kurt miró a Dave, que estaba completamente desencajado—. Dave, ¿estás bien? —Kurt iba a caminar hacia él pero fue detenido por los brazos de Lizzy que se aferraron a y le dieron un fuerte abrazo—. Ey, pequeña. —Kurt la rodeó entre sus brazos sintiéndose feliz y completo. Esa reacción era la que quería de Lizzy desde el principio—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta que nos llamemos igual? —bromeó mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Princesa, yo no quiero quitarte a tu padre. Él te adora. Yo sólo quiero amarlos a los dos. —Kurt sintió humedad sobre su camisa y su corazón se conmovió—. Linda…

—Lo sé —fue la escueta respuesta de Lizzy mientras se aferraba más a Kurt—. Perdón por haber sido tan tonta…, papá. —Kurt tragó saliva cuando escuchó a Lizzy decir papá. Sabía que se refería a Dave pero no pudo dejar de sentirse conmovido porque los ojos azules de Lizzy estaban fijos en él—. Lo siento. —Lizzy se giró para mirar a Dave, que asintió.

—Bueno… Vamos a cenar. —Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó a Lizzy y luego a Dave para llevarlos al comedor.

Kurt se sentía un poco nervioso y bastante confuso pero se aferró al sentimiento de aceptación que experimentaba por primera vez. Capturó completamente la atención de Lizzy durante toda la cena. Dave parecía un poco disperso pero Kurt le restó importancia; ya hablaría con él más tarde. Lo importante era Lizzy y su mirada de anhelo y cariño. Kurt sentía que algo cálido y maravilloso le envolvía cada vez que Lizzy le sonreía.

Kurt decidió que no quería que Dave y Lizzy se fueran esa noche de su departamento así que les invitó a pasar la noche y preparó junto con Lizzy la recamara de invitados para que ella pudiera dormir allí. Después de dejar a Lizzy instalada salió de la habitación. Dave no estaba en la sala y tampoco en la cocina. Notó la puerta del balcón abierta. Le sorprendió un poco ver a Dave sentando en la hamaca con una copa de vino en la mano y mirando hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Estás bien? —Dave asintió y le abrazó fuertemente cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Sí… Todo está bien. —Kurt no se lo creyó pero no dijo nada. Ese día había sido demasiado impresionante como para preocuparse. Tarde o temprano Dave se lo diría.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —Dave asintió y se levantó cogiendo la mano de Kurt.

Dave durmió abrazado a Kurt. Tenía que decirle la verdad y tal vez perderlo por _ella_.

* * *

Dave había preparado el mejor plan que había podido efectuar su mente. Lizzy le había puesto de plazo las fiestas de diciembre para decirle a Kurt la verdad y Dave se había obligado a cumplir con su hija. No quería ser un cobarde toda su vida pero también necesitaba adquirir el valor. Curiosamente ese valor vino de sus sentimientos por Kurt. En su juventud había estado enamorado de Kurt, del concepto que englobaba a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, pero fue después, cuando lo conoció, después de esos meses juntos y de esas noches a su lado, que terminó por adorar toda la gloriosa verdad que era Kurt. Él no quería que su relación se basara en una mentira ni quería desilusionar a Kurt. Tenía que decirle la verdad y si lo hacía y Kurt no lo perdonaba quizá con el tiempo podría conservar su amistad.

Así que llamó a su padre y a Torrance para que fuesen a cenar con ellos e invitó a Az y Ronny como apoyo moral. Iba a necesitar alguien con quien emborracharse cuando Kurt lo mandara a la mierda.

Kurt llegó temprano a su casa, perfecto como siempre. Lizzy lo distrajo para que Dave pudiera tranquilizarse pero eso no sucedió, ni siquiera cuando llegaron su padre y la doctora Torrance. Dave pensaba que se iba a desmayar. Se abrazó a su padre como un niño pequeño. Dave se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan débil. Miró a su hija y se recordó su promesa de hacerla feliz. Dave sabía que tenía que decir la verdad para que la felicidad de Lizzy continuara.

—Señor Karofsky —saludó formal Kurt.

—Paul, llámame Paul. Ella es mi esposa, la doctora Torrance Taylor. —Kurt sonrió a la seria mujer.

—Fascinante —dijo ella. Dave suspiró entrecortado cuando la doctora Taylor saludó a Kurt—. ¿Ahora o más tarde, Dave? —No podía culpar a la doctora Taylor; ella era así de directa y siempre había sido igual. Miró a su hija, que parecía haber perdido un poco la convicción. Azimio inclinó la cabeza y Dave sonrió. Ése era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Ahora, doc. —Kurt no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero notaba a todos demasiado serios. Dave lo llevó a la sala e hizo que tomara asiento. Kurt estaba más que nervioso; lo que fuese que Dave lo tenía que decir no debía de ser nada bueno—. Kurt. —Dave se humedeció los labios—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tú y yo… —Kurt asintió sin dejar de mirar a Dave—. Bueno… Yo no sabía que tenía una condición médica que… —La mente de Kurt viajó a ese momento. No habían usado protección y pensó en lo peor pero luego recordó que él se había hecho varios exámenes médicos. Él estaba perfectamente. Pero Dave… Tal vez él no…

—Tienes…

—¡No! No, no es eso. Yo… —Dave miró a Lizzy, que se abrazaba a su tío Az—. Mi sistema endocrino trabajaba diferente. —Kurt negó sin entender—. No tenía ni idea de que mis hormonas trabajan diferente a las del resto de los hombres y no lo descubrimos hasta que empecé a sentirme mal. Lizzy… Elizabeth…, es nuestra hija. —Kurt boqueó y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Nuestra…? Me estás diciendo que…. —Kurt negó. Parecía que toda la lógica universal desaparecía de su mente. Dave y Paul reconocían ese sentimiento—. No, claro que no. Tú eres un hombre —dijo señalando a Dave—. ¡No puedes! Es imposible, es una locura. Eso no pasa más que en las películas. Es ridículo… —Kurt se giró para mirar a Lizzy y negó cuando vio sus ojos azules y sus finos rasgos. El parecido que Lizzy tenía a… Kurt negó de nuevo. Lizzy no podía parecerse a su madre—. Esto es una idiotez. —Kurt se puso de pie violentamente—. Me largo. Es la peor broma que…

—Siéntate, Kurt. —La voz de Torrance Taylor fue contundente. Kurt tragó duro y se tomó un segundo antes de sentarse de nuevo—. Paul, por favor. —Paul le dio un portafolio a la doctora Taylor, que tomó un grueso tomo lleno de papeles y se lo dio a Kurt—. Éste es el expediente médico de Dave durante aquellos meses. Hasta el día de hoy no puedo decir con seguridad qué fue lo que sucedió. Todo el metabolismo de David conspiró para que pudiera mantener a Elizabeth con vida dentro de su cuerpo. Sus hormonas generaron una bolsa membranosa que alojó el producto en la cavidad abdominal de David y que se alimentaba de él. —Lizzy también escuchaba atentamente a su abuela. Kurt miraba fotografías con el aumento del abdomen de Dave y los exámenes médicos correspondientes—. En un principio pensé en extirparle el organismo extraño… —Torrance miró a Lizzy. Sabía que era duro de escuchar pero la chica asintió—. David se opuso. No estábamos seguros de que se pudiera lograr pero el cuerpo de David mantuvo al producto el tiempo suficiente. A los ocho meses la bolsa y líquidos comenzaron a calcificarse. El intestino de David estaba cada vez más presionado y empezaban a vislumbrarse complicaciones. Fue entonces cuando decidí operar. Elizabeth tuvo algunos problemas respiratorios pero fuera de eso estaba increíblemente sana. Con David seguimos un tratamiento y un conteo hormonal. Aún tiene que ingerir ciertas vitaminas y otras sustancias para equilibrar su sistema endocrino.

Kurt lucía como si lo hubiese arrollado un tren. Sus manos estaban congeladas sobre el expediente médico.

—Es… —Kurt no sabía ni qué decir.

—Por favor, no digas milagro —le pidió Azimio a la vez que miraba a la doctora Taylor y recordaba el librazo que le había dado cuando se atrevió a decir algo así.

—Vamos. Dejemos que Dave y Kurt hablen. —Paul condujo a todos hacia afuera. Lizzy no había querido marcharse fácilmente pero comprendía que sus padres tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Dave caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de Kurt sin animarse a tocarlo. Kurt siguió mirando el expediente y pasando las fotografías hasta que llegó a una de Lizzy casi recién nacida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Dave suspiró pesadamente.

—En un principio porque ni siquiera sabía si era posible. Además, tu vida estaba en otro lado. —Kurt negó—. No podía atarte esos meses a mí por algo que ni siquiera existía. Y cuando Lizzy nació yo ya no sabía nada de ti. —Kurt había prometido mantenerse en contacto pero después de un tiempo había sido imposible—. Cuando vinimos a Nueva York pensé en buscarte y decírtelo pero, ¿me habrías creído? Aun ahora lo dudas, después de todos estos meses, después de conocer a Lizzy.

—Aun así lo correcto era decírmelo. —Kurt cerró el expediente de un golpe y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro—. De nuevo quisiste pasar por todo solo. —Dave negó. Había tenido a su padre, a Azimio, a la doctora Taylor—. No me refiero a tu familia. Me refiero a mí, David. De nuevo decidiste que no era importante para ti escucharme, decirme la verdad, hablar conmigo y apoyarte en mí. —El rostro de Kurt enrojeció de ira.

—Kurt…

—¡NO! Hiciste lo mismo que cuando tuviste problemas contigo mismo: me lastimaste, me humillaste e hiciste de mi vida un infierno. —Dave contrajo el rostro. Esa no era una reclamación justa.

—Lo he lamentado cada día de mi vida y tú lo sabes. Nunca fui el mejor de los chicos: me oculte bajó el disfraz de un monstruo, te hice daño, me encerré en mí mismo y dejé la escuela por cobarde. Quise empezar de nuevo sin haber solucionado todos mis problemas. Pagué caro, Kurt. Tú lo sabes. Porque cuando quise apoyo, cuando quise tener a alguien, cuando necesite escuchar una palabra de aliento me había alejado de todas las personas que podían haber hecho algo por mí y terminé con la soga al cuello, en más de un sentido. —Kurt se puso rígido—. Después nos hicimos amigos, te quise como mi amigo y me obligué a no pensar en ti como nada más que eso. Esa noche en el motel fue maravillosa y después, cuando todo esto pasó, me detuve muchas veces a pensar en ti, en todas las veces que me habías dicho lo asqueado que estabas de permanecer aún en Lima. Recordaba cómo me decías que tu vida parecía parada, aburrida e inútil. Luchaste mucho para alcanzar tu sueño, sacrificaste mucho para ser lo que eres. Simplemente no quería encadenarte a mí.

—No puedo…

Kurt cogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Dave se quedó mirando el vacío. Azimio llegó unos segundos después, se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Peor que San Valentín? —Dave soltó una risilla. San Valentín… Ese Dave atormentado que quería tener una luz de esperanza.

—Mucho peor, Z. —Los labios de Az dibujaron una línea. Se levantó y jaló a Dave con él.

—Arriba y adelante, tío. Vamos. Tenemos que cenar con la familia.

Caminaron hacia el comedor donde todos les esperaban.

—Kurt no va a cenar con nosotros —dijo mirando a Lizzy. Esperaba una reacción terrible pero no pasó. Lizzy sólo bajó el rostro un segundo—. Si me permiten voy a servir la cena.

—Yo te ayudo. —Lizzy sorprendió a todos en la mesa.

La cena trascurrió tranquila. Paul y Torrance intentaban distraer a todos. Azimio también hacía lo suyo contando todo tipo de historias curiosas de sus últimos partidos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ronny y Az se despidieron. Dave instaló a sus padres en el cuarto de invitados y después decidió darse una larga ducha en la que lloró hasta que sintió que no tenía más lágrimas. Un poco más tarde, salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que la luz de la recámara de Lizzy estaba encendida.

—Lizzy. —Tocó y abrió lentamente la puerta. Su hija estaba sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio y veía un video de Kurt interpretando a Peter Pan. Dave se sentó en la cama de su hija. Cuando el video terminó, Lizzy se recostó a su lado. Dave la abrazó y Lizzy apoyó el rostro en el pecho de su padre.

—No pensé que se iría. Pensé que discutirían, que él te gritaría y que luego tú lo besarías y le pedirías que se casara contigo para tener nuestro _vivieron felices para siempre_. —Dave sonrió a su hija y la besó.

—¿Todo eso? —Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

—Era una de las ideas. —Dave acarició suavemente el rizado cabello de su hija.

—Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no significa que él se vaya a ir de tu vida. Eso no va a suceder. Te buscará. Después de todo eres su hija.

—Lo sé. Sólo que quería que estuviésemos todos juntos. Quería tener a mis padres juntos.

Dave suspiró pesadamente. Él también quería tenerlos a dos pero, al parecer, eso jamás sucedería.

* * *

Dave quitó la vista del periódico y miró a su hija por encima de las gafas. Lizzy había arrojado su mochila al suelo y se había dejado caer abatida sobre el sofá mientras soltaba un suspiro lastimero. Lizzy había regresado a la escuela, seguía viéndose con Kurt y tenían una buena relación. Dave, en cambio, tenía un mes sin cruzar ni una palabra con él. Daba por pérdida completamente su relación y entendía a la perfección los motivos de Kurt.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Dave enarcó su ceja derecha al escuchar a su hija.

—No lo haré, Lizzy. —Su hija se levantó, le arrebató el periódico de las manos y se dejó caer en sus piernas.

—Cumplo años el lunes y quiero a mis padres juntos. —Dave negó—. ¿Sabes? Él me pregunta siempre por ti. Intenta disimularlo pero no lo logra. Siempre quiere saber cómo estás y hoy que le dije que Gabe te había invitado a salir casi se muere de celos.

—Elizabeth, Gabe ni siquiera sigue en la universidad. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Lizzy se levantó de las piernas de su padre y lo miró imperativamente.

—Padre, lo vas a hacer. Quiero a mis padres juntos y tú tienes que lograr que eso suceda. Le ocultaste a papá mi nacimiento y se perdió los primeros años a mi lado. No disfrutó de los primeros destellos de talento, elegancia, hermosura y sencillez de su hija.

—¡Vaya con la humilde!

—¡Padre, por favor! —Los ojos de Lizzy se aguaron y se llenaron de ternura. Dave sólo conocía otros ojos azules que podían hacerle perder el piso.

—¡Vale…!

* * *

—¿Por qué has llegado tarde, princesa? —Lizzy se colocó de espaldas a la ventana cuando escuchó la voz de su papá.

—Es que mi padre no llegó a dormir. —Mentía vilmente pero le encantaba ver la cara de Kurt perdiendo la serenidad. Eso quería decir que aún quería estar con su padre.

—¿Cómo que no llegó? —La voz de Kurt era dura. Lizzy se encogió de hombros y lo miró con fingida tristeza—. Seguro se quedo con ese… Pero me va a…

El sonido un micrófono cortó la voz de Kurt. Lizzy sonrió cuando escuchó la guitarra y se asomó hacia la explanada de la escuela.

_Should've kissed you there _

_I should've held your face _

_I should've watched those eyes _

_Instead of run in place _

_I should've called you out _

_I should've said your name _

_I should've turned around _

_I should've looked again_

Lizzy miró a su papá Kurt, que parecía no creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. La voz de Dave era increíblemente dulce y terriblemente seductora. Pero más que eso la melodía elegida buscaba la redención y el perdón. Kurt no se lo podía creer. Bajó como loco los tres pisos y llegó hasta la explanada donde estaba Dave con una guitarra en la mano y mirándole a los ojos mientras seguía cantando con el corazón en la mano.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior intentando evitar llorar. Había extrañado tanto a Dave que verlo allí, cantando para él, era una sorpresa terriblemente dulce. Sabía que David estaba desnudando su corazón.

_Should've held my ground _

_I could've been redeemed _

_For every second chance _

_That changed its mind on me _

_I should've spoken up _

_I should've proudly claimed _

_That oh my head's to blame _

_For all my heart's mistakes_

La voz de Dave se quebró un poco. Kurt avanzó hacia él pero no lo suficiente, aún no. Kurt podía verlo frágil y maduro después de todos esos años pero también sufriendo por los errores cometidos. Kurt no podía juzgar a Dave y tampoco quería perderlo.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I'm staring at the mess I made _

_I'm staring at the mess I made _

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away  
_

_And it's falling down, as you walk away _

_And it's on me now, as you go _

Kurt negó. Le dolía el corazón al ver a Dave triste y pensando que lo suyo no tenía remedio. Y a pesar de todo estaba allí, cantándole. Dave dejó de tocar y Kurt corrió hacia él para besarle. Fue un beso salado bañado de las lágrimas de ambos, un beso que prometía dejar las reclamaciones en el pasado, un beso que demandaba pasión y un futuro de borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró Dave entre los labios de Kurt, quien se congeló.

—¿Qué? —Dave sonrió y como por arte de magia apareció una argolla sencilla que parecía de plata.

—Cásate conmigo. Cuando quieras, cuando lo sientas. Ahora sólo quiero que sepas que me quiero casar contigo. —Kurt cogió la argolla y se dio cuenta de que brillaba demasiado para ser de plata—. Lizzy la ha escogido esta mañana. —Kurt miró a su hija, que sonreía pero que a la vez tenía algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No tienes ni idea de en lo que te metes, David Karofsky. —Dave sonrió y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza.

—He vivido con una réplica tuya. —Kurt negó.

—Es nuestra. Ella es una mezcla de los dos. Yo soy peor. ¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Aun así me quieres?

—Siempre…

Kurt vio el resplandor en los ojos de Dave y supo de inmediato la respuesta.

* * *

_**Aquí el final de esta historia. Un final bastante feliz, mi beta le dijo cursi, y la verdad es que si me pase de azúcar al final pero qué les puedo decir; después del final de HdL necesitaba un poco de romance y que mejor que el romance de mi pareja favorita en Glee. **_

_**Y con este final, Winter y yo concluimos con las tres historias Kurtofsky que publicamos este verano: Distrito Diez, Aquel primer beso y Algo en común. **_

_**Esperamos que las tres hayan sido de su agrado, cada quien tendrá su favorita, no duden en decirme cual les movió más el tapete. Por mi parte les digo que mi favorita fue Distrito Diez. **_

_**Nos estamos viendo, seguimos con EUSM. Un abrazote, mil gracias por todo pero sobre todo por tomarse unos minutos y comentar. **_

_**PD: Todos los títulos de los capítulos tuvieron que ver con episodios de Glee. Fue idea de mi adorada Winter y este título final sé que le va a repatear pero a mí me hizo mucha gracia que lo escogiera, no era su favorito pero por cuestiones autor-beta pensé que quedaría genial. **_

_**Con todo mi cariño Winter :)**_


End file.
